Town Map (GrB)
The main area of the Zephyr Town is mostly horizontal areas next to each other, but the Bazaar itself and your farm are the only places to the north if the map. There are 6 main areas. Your Farm Your farm starts off with a farm house, barn, crop field, and animal field. You can have Wilbur build up to two additional fields at the bazaar. The first field is 30,000 G, the next field is 60,000 G, and then you could have a greenhouse built in your basement for 100,000 G. There is also a windmill on the lower left of your farm, which you can use to process a lot of your farm's produce into things like Cheese, Butter, etc. This windmill is unlocked on Spring 23 of the first year. Waterfall The waterfall area has Lloyd and Emiko's house. Lloyd's house is around the base of the waterfall, and Emiko's house is behind it. You can only access Emiko's house in year 2 of the game through a cutscene. Another windmill is located here, which you primarily use to make seeds. You unlock this windmill on Fall 20 of the first year. The waterfall area also has an area only acessible in the Winter when the rives freezes over. That small area has Snowballs and Ore Stones in it. Horse Track To the west of the waterfall is the Horse Track. It is usually blocked off by a group of boulders which you cannot break yourself. Once you reach year 2 of the game and recieve a horse, walk over to the boulders. A random event will be triggered where you will see Wilbur and Felix break the boulders. You will have access to that area and meet Wada. Zephyr Town In the middle of the map is Zephyr town itself, which 17 of the villagers live in. It is mostly made up of the villagers' houses, including the mayor Felix' house, but there are also two shops; Raul's Shop and the Cafe. Most of the festivals take place here. Hotel Area Towards the east is the Hotel Area Angelo and Daisy live here, along with Amir when he is unlocked on Winter 1. One of the windmills is by the hotel, and this area is also used for the Snowboarding Contest and skateboarding the rest of the year. The windmill in this area is primarily used for making jewelry, but you can also use it to process the wool you get from sheep. Like the waterfall area, there is an area acessible only during the winter in this part of the map in the southeast corner. Bazaar The bazaar is located to the north of Hotel Area. This is where you have the weekly bazaar. At the northern end of the bazaar is an exit to a city, but you cannot go through it. Ivan, Freya, and Claude leave through the northern entrance almost every day to go to their jobs in the city. Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Maps Category:Settings